Entertainer Macros
This has multiple macros, so find the one that suits what you are looking for. Alias and invite macro The alias and invite macro go together. Though they are seperate macros. The alias only needs to be clicked once and does not need to repeat itself. the ll are lower case LL The invite macro will make it hard to chat with this character. Do not put semi colon in alias macro. /alias ll /invite invite: /pause 15; /ui action startChatReply; /ui action chatCursorHome; /ui action chatCursorRight; /ui action chatDelete; /ui action chatDelete; /ui action chatEnter; /tell Clearing tell target; /macro invite; written by Misbehavin Softlog For softlog the character will need to be on top of character selection. This is why I have my characters that I use my soft log macro either first alphabetically or last in my character list. You may need to click the character tab or planet tab. I have had to move a toon off planet. softlog: /ui action gameMenuActivate; /pause 1; /ui action defaultButton; /pause 2; /ui action defaultButton; /pause 3; /startdance exotic2; /pause 1800; /macro softlog; written by Misbehavin Dance/music Buff You will only have to click the dance or music buff macro once, It will cycle the music buff, dance buff, click the flourish macro once also. It will loop itself. Putting the /startm in after your specific song will prevent your macro from breaking if an entertainer joins your and plays a different song. dancebuff: /pause 3; /startdance exotic2;/pause 2; /setp; /pause 2; /pause 150; /stopDance; /pause 5; /macro musicbuff; musicbuff: /pause 3; /startmusic virtuoso;/pause 2; /setp;/pause 2; /startm; /pause 2; /pause 150; /stopMusic; /pause 5; /macro dancebuff; written by Misbehavin Flourish flourish: /flo 1;/pause 3;/flo 2;/pause 3;/flo 3;/pause 3;/flo 4;/pause 3;/flo 5;/pause 3;/flo 6;/pause 3;/flo 7;/pause 3;/flo 8;/pause 3;/macro flourish; I have been asked why add the /startm; This is to prevent your entertainer from being unable to play if another person joins group and is playing a different song. /startm; command will have you play their song so that you are not missing your music buff. The /setp; command is setperformance. it is not needed. I just add it so that I can just target a person if they do not want to leave their group and still want a buff. written by Misbehavin Music /startMusic virtuoso; /pause 5; /say Action Burner. Heal me for Med XP!; /say Join for Solo Buffs.; /join; /startMusic; /pause 5; /flourish 1; /tellpet t1; /colorlights; /pause 25; /flourish 2; /tellpet t2; /firejet; /pause 25; /flourish 3; /tellpet t1; /pause 25; /flourish 4; /tellpet t2; /dazzle; /pause 25; /flourish 5; /tellpet t1; /pause 25; /flourish 6; /tellpet t2; /ventriloquism; /pause 25; /flourish 7; /tellpet t1; /spotlight; /pause 25; /flourish 8; /tellpet t2; /stopMusic; /macro Music; Dance /startDance exotic4; /pause 5; /say Action Burner. Heal me for Med XP!; /say Join for Solo Buffs.; /join; /flourish 1; /tellpet t1; /colorlights; /pause 25; /flourish 2; /tellpet t2; /smokebomb; /pause 25; /flourish 3; /tellpet t1; /pause 25; /flourish 4; /tellpet t2; /dazzle; /pause 25; /flourish 5; /tellpet t1; /pause 25; /flourish 6; /tellpet t2; /distract; /pause 25; /flourish 7; /tellpet t1; /spotlight; /pause 25; /flourish 8; /tellpet t2; /stopDance; /pause 5; /macro Dance; Both /startDance exotic4; /pause 5; /say Action Burner. Heal me for Med XP! Dance starting; /say Join Solo Buffs.; /join; /flourish 1; /tellpet t1; /colorlights; /pause 25; /flourish 2; /tellpet t2; /smokebomb; /pause 25; /flourish 3; /tellpet t1; /pause 25; /flourish 4; /tellpet t2; /dazzle; /pause 25; /flourish 5; /tellpet t1; /pause 25; /flourish 6; /tellpet t2; /distract; /pause 25; /flourish 7; /tellpet t1; /spotlight; /pause 25; /flourish 8; /tellpet t2; /stopDance; /pause 5; /macro Both2; Both2 /startMusic virtuoso; /pause 5; /say Action Burner. Heal me for Med XP! Music starting...; /say Join for Solo Buffs.; /join; /startMusic; /pause 5; /flourish 1; /tellpet t1; /colorlights; /pause 25; /flourish 2; /tellpet t2; /firejet; /pause 25; /flourish 3; /tellpet t1; /pause 25; /flourish 4; /tellpet t2; /dazzle; /pause 25; /flourish 5; /tellpet t1; /pause 25; /flourish 6; /tellpet t2; /ventriloquism; /pause 25; /flourish 7; /tellpet t1; /spotlight; /pause 25; /flourish 8; /tellpet t2; /stopMusic; /pause 5; /macro Both; Burn /firejet; /pause 1; /ventriloquism; /pause 1; /spotlight; /pause 1; /smokebomb; /pause 1; /colorlights; /pause 1; /distract; /pause 1; /dazzle; /pause 1; /ventriloquism; /pause 1; /firejet; /pause 1; /smokebomb; /pause 1; /spotlight; /pause 1; /distract; /pause 1; /colorlights; /pause 1; /dazzle; /pause 1; /macro Burn; AFK /AFK; /pause 180; /Macro AFK; TitleMele /setcurrentskilltitle social_dancer_master; /pause 5; /setcurrentskilltitle social_musician_master; /pause 5; /setcurrentskilltitle social_imagedesigner_master; /pause 5; /setcurrentskilltitle social_entertainer_master; /pause 5; /Macro TitleMele; Leveling Macro name macro dance (do the same for musician just /startmusic jazz; then end /macro music;) /startdance exotic4; (or dance you have) /pause 3; /flourish 1; /pause 3; /flourish 2; /pause 3; /flourish 3; /pause 3; /flourish 4; /pause 3; /flourish 5; /pause 3; /flourish 6; /pause 3; /flourish 7; /pause 3; /flourish 8; /pause 3; /macro dance; Surveying Macros I have three macro's running when I am sampling: first /sample; /pause 15; (just keeps it running, I won't loose action if I am kneeling down and it tries before its time) /macro XXX second /ui action defaultButton; /pause 45; /macro XXX Gets rid of those pesky pop-up menu's Finally I use /pause 3600; (Waits an hour to activate) /ui action gameMenuActivate; (Activates the log out pop-up) /pause 1; /ui action defaultButton; (logs me out) /pause 2; /ui action defaultButton; (logs in the top toon) /pause 5; (to give enough time to log back in) /ui action toolbarSlot03 (Where my survey tool is) /ui action pause 5; /stand; (so I can actually survey again, this makes sure that I am still gathering the resources I want) /pause 5; /ui action defaultButton; (initiates the survey) /pause 1; /macro XXX (loops it back and it waits another hour to activate) It also helps A LOT if you migrate your stats into action, especially the quickness and stamina stats. You get those high enough and you'll never have to worry about running out of action. Hope this helps! written by Nils